1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing 2,5-furandicarboxylic acid from 5 hydroxymethylfurfural.
2. Description of the Related Art
Investigations have been conducted on assorted methods of producing 2,5-furandicarboxylic acid (which may hereinafter be referred to as “FDCA”) because the utilization value of FDCA as an intermediate in each of various fields including bioplastic monomers, drugs, agricultural chemicals, pesticides, antibacterial agents, flavors, and polymer materials is high. One of the methods is a method involving oxidizing 5-hydroxymethylfurfural (which may hereinafter be referred to as “5-HMF”) in the presence of a catalyst to provide FDCA. 5-HMF can be obtained by dehydrating a hexose such as fructose or glucose, and is a useful compound that can be utilized as an intermediate for each of, for example, surfactants, plastics, and resins.
Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2003-528868 reports a method involving subjecting 5-HMF to air oxidation with a Co/Mn/Br catalyst in an acetic acid under a high-pressure condition to provide FDCA.